L’Anesthésie De La Douleur ? Un Rêve !
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Plus mon sang me déserte plus la douleur le remplace. Je ne suis plus que souffrance. Tout devient noir. Tout devient lourd. Mes yeux se ferment. Je sombre. Finalement je n’avais pas encore assez dormi. SLASH, OS


† **L'Anesthésie De La Douleur ? Un Rêve ! **†

† **Rating** †: R ! Enfin NC-17 ! (et on enmerde FF avec ses appellations à la con et ses restriction pourries !)

† **Genre** †: OS (?), PoV de Draco, Vampirisme en puissance ! (enfin à la fin ! -.-°) Douleur, douleur pour Draco !

† **Couple** † : Ben là Harry/Sébastien. Et Draco amour à sens unique !

† **Résumé** †: Plus mon sang me déserte plus la douleur le remplace. Je ne suis plus que souffrance. Tout devient noir. Tout devient lourd. Mes yeux se ferment. Je sombre. Finalement je n'avais pas encore assez dormi.

† **Note de moi ! **†

Je sais, je sais ! Je ne devrais pas mais j'ai pas pu résister ! J'aime les vampires voyez-vous ! Et le paradis pour moi c'est… Bref !

**CE OS EST UN OS EY RESTERA UN OS**

† Bonne lecture ! †

* * *

Il fait nuit. Une nuit noire, sans lune, comme je les aime. Je sors toujours le soir, c'est à ce moment là que je fais le point. Le point de quoi ? De tout. De ma vie, de mon année scolaire qui a à peine commencée, des filles que j'ai baisé, des projets que j'ai pour le futur. Mais aujourd'hui mon esprit me dit de faire le point sur autre chose. 

Mes sentiments.

Draco Malfoy qui fait le point sur ses sentiments, c'est risible n'est pas ? C'est pourtant le cas.

Je suis un mec de dix-sept ans, plus beau que les autres, plus intelligent aussi. Mais je suis aussi le fils de Lucius Malfoy, ancien bras droit de feu Voldemort. Moi-même je suis un ancien Mangemort, espion pour le compte de l'ordre du Phœnix. Pathétique non ? Enfin ça m'a permis de laver mon nom.

Et oui, le grand mage noir n'est plus. Il a été réduit en charpie par le grand -façon de parler- et fabuleux Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. La cause de ma remise au point sentimentale. Moi, Draco, préfet en chef, Prince incontesté des Serpentards je jette un regard à mes sentiments à cause du prince des Griffondors. La guerre m'a vraiment affaibli.

Pour résumer ma vie sentimentale je me servirais d'une expression : Désert apocalyptique. Pas que cela me gêne, au contraire. Je ne suis pas un sentimental, je suis un baiseur. Les filles le savent et ne s'en gêne pas non plus. Elles se glissent facilement sous mes draps, sachant que le lendemain il leur faudra partir.

Je ne suis pas un mec compliqué. Je ne veux pas d'une relation suivie. Pas que je sois totalement insensible mais je sais que je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de rapport plein de promesses d'avenir imaginées à deux. Ou alors pas tout de suite et surtout pas avec l'une de ces greluches que je baise. Si j'entretiens un jour une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, cette personne devra être spéciale. Très spéciale.

Revenons à Potter. Ce petit héros du monde sorcier s'est trouvé un petit ami. Il est à Serdaigle, je crois et se prénomme Sébastien. Lorsqu'il l'a annoncé à ses amis ce matin, dans la grande salle, cela m'a fait tout drôle, comme si du plomb emplissait d'un coup mon estomac. J'ai tout de suite eu envie de vomir. Pas de dégoût. J'avais juste mal au cœur, sans savoir pourquoi.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps et sortent ensemble depuis plus de deux mois. Ils ne voulaient le dire à personne tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'aller quelque part ensemble. Comme c'est _mignon _!

Je ne peux pas dire que le mec de Potter soit honnissable de mocheté mais ce n'est pas une beauté non plus. Un mec quelconque. Brun, les yeux marron clair, toujours souriant, la voix douce. Un gentil Serdaigle, quoi.

Weasley n'a même pas été surpris par la nouvelle. Il s'est contenté de féliciter son ami, lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos. Mais j'ai bien vu que ses yeux étaient inquiets. Bizarrement, il m'a lancé un regard en coin, comme pour voir ma réaction. D'après Pansy, j'étais plus pâle que d'habitude, presque vert.

Je suis alors allé à l'infirmerie. En chemin j'ai rencontré Potter. Il m'a demandé où j'allais et m'a accompagné, allant dans la même direction.

Depuis la guerre, nous nous sommes rapprochés. Oh ! nous ne nous appelons toujours par nos noms de famille il y a toujours une sorte de rivalité entre nous mais on arrive à parler ensemble sans se taper dessus. On s'entend plutôt bien même si je parle plus à Weasley et Granger. Et oui, je suis « copain » avec la belette et sa petite amie. Quelle déchéance !

Ils sont sympas tous les deux. Ils ne me prennent pas la tête et ont appris à m'apprécier comme je suis. La vie est vraiment étonnante parfois.

Potter était rayonnant. Je l'ai félicité comme la « tradition » le veut. Il m'a souri, du plus beau sourire qu'il puisse exister. Il m'a parlé de son petit ami, du fait qu'il soit resté près de lui pendant toute sa convalescence, après la bataille finale. Mais aussi de leur complicité, de l'avenir qu'ils avaient imaginé ensemble. Et moi je l'ai laissé parler, sentant un sentiment nouveau m'envahir.

La jalousie.

Je n'avais jamais été jaloux avant cela.

Encore maintenant j'ignore si j'étais jaloux du bonheur de Potter ou de son petit ami.

Jaloux, moi et du petit ami de Potter ! Et pourquoi pas amoureux pendant qu'on y est ! C'est justement ça qui me fait peur. Et si j'étais amoureux ? Oui, je sais, un Malfoy n'aime pas mais quand j'y repense, Harry, son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, sa voix si douce, ses lèvres rouges, ses cheveux échevelés. J'ai mieux appris à le connaître durant la guerre. J'ai appris à le comprendre aussi. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile, souffrant toujours de la perte d'un être cher. Il est fragile aussi mais pourtant si fort. C'est quelqu'un qui impressionne. Il est _spécial_.

Quand il m'a laissé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il m'a souri tendrement, faisant rire ses yeux et m'a souhaité bon rétablissement et a ajouté qu'il fallait que je me repose parce que j'avais réellement l'air épuisé. Et le plomb s'est fait plus lourd dans mon estomac. Je l'ai regardé s'éloigner de sa démarche légèrement dansante, de son pas léger et ma gorge s'est serrée.

Pomfresh a déclaré que je souffrais de trop de fatigue cumulée. Elle m'a donné une potion de sommeil qui m'a fait dormir toute la journée, me faisant rêver d'un petit brun à lunettes au sourire candide.

C'est pour ça que je suis là ce soir. J'ai trop dormi aujourd'hui pour avoir sommeil à présent et je n'ai pas envie d'une fille pour oublier.

Je soupire. Une journée aura suffit pour se faire écrouler toutes les façades que je m'étais construit.

Dehors un doux vent souffle. On distingue à peine la forêt et le lac. Pas une étoile ne brille dans le ciel, la lune n'étant pas là pour les éclairer.

Je me lève. Il faut que je me dégourdisse les jambes. Je me traîne dans les couloirs, me souciant peu du bruit que font mes pieds lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec le sol dur.

Puis un son attire mon attention. Des gémissements plaintifs qui ont l'air d'être tout sauf de douleur. Je m'approche de l'endroit d'où semblent provenir les plaintes, ma curiosité attisée. Je jette un regard dans la salle de classe abandonnée dont la porte est restée entrebâillée. Ce que j'y vois me glace le sang et m'assèche le cœur.

Harry est là, accolé au mur par son petit ami, tremblant de désir, les traits détendus, les yeux brillants, à moitié nue, ses jambes autour des hanches du Serdaigle alors que ses bras se sont noués autour de son cou. Il pousse de petits cris de plaisir, fermant les yeux.

Leur étreinte est passionnelle, pleine de luxure.

L'autre garçon embrasse son cou alors qu'il le rejette contre le mur, la respiration saccadée. D'un coup il le pénètre, le faisant trembler.

Harry le fixe, les yeux à moitié fermés, la bouche entre ouverte et rougie par leurs baisers précédents. Ses traits respirent le pur plaisir. Il est parfaitement détendu.

Je vois ses hanches fines partir à la rencontre du bassin de son petit ami, en demandant plus. Cela lui arrache un nouveau cri, venant du fin fond de sa gorge. Les mouvements se font plus rapides, presque bestial.

Harry en demande plus. Il crie de sa voix cassée par le plaisir le prénom de son amant, gémit qu'il en veut plus, plus fort, encore…

Enfin l'orgasme les emporte, les terrasse de sa force.

Harry a fermé les yeux. Tout son visage montre l'étendue de son plaisir. Je détourne le regard.

Je bande. Je me dégoûte. Mon cœur me fait mal.

Tant bien que mal je regagne ma chambre, essayant d'oublier ce que je viens de voir.

Peine perdue.

Harry, le visage perdu d'Harry dans le plaisir, le corps d'Harry tendu par l'orgasme. Harry tout simplement.

Je n'en bande que plus alors que la douleur m'envahit.

C'est donc ça l'amour ? Vouloir quelqu'un près de soi pour toujours, se réveiller près d'elle, vivre près d'elle, imaginer l'avenir en commun. Faire tout ou presque à deux. J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir ou du moins ne pas aimer la personne qui déchire mon cœur en cet instant.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je découvre mon amour pour Harry en le voyant faire l'amour avec un autre ?

La douleur ne fait que s'accentuer. Elle devient insupportable. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va éclater. Je suffoque. Cela doit être pire que la mort elle-même.

Un poignard s'enfonce toujours un peu plus en moi, torturant mon cœur. Des images se projettent dans ma tête.

Harry. Toujours Harry.

Harry qui sourit, Harry qui pleure, Harry qui jouit, Harry à la bataille, couvert de sang, Harry dans les bras de son copain.

Et cela me tue toujours un peu plus.

Puis ma porte grince. Une ombre pénètre dans ma chambre.

Elle arrive bientôt à mes côtés, m'offrant son visage.

C'est la tueuse. Elle me sourit de ce sourire inexplicable, un déchiffrable. Un Vampire. Elle était la tueuse de Voldemort, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Sanguis n'est pas du genre à avoir un maître. Elle ne travaille que pour son propre intérêt.

C'est une fille au physique d'une adolescente de seize ans. Ses cheveux sont aussi sombres que ceux de Harry, sa peau est plus pâle que la mienne et ses lèvres sont aussi rouges que le sang dont elle s'abreuve. C'est une personne étrange, toujours vêtue de noir, portant autour de son cou un pentacle de protection ainsi qu'une croix alambiquée d'argent où une rose aux pétales de rubis s'enroule, menaçant de ses épines noires.

C'est une extravertie.

J'ai beaucoup travaillé avec elle pendant la guerre. Elle n'était ni mangemort ni espionne. Elle tuait les gens qui la dérangeaient, aidant les deux camps mais n'abusant jamais de ses pouvoirs.

Elle n'aime pas les effusions de sang ni les guerres. C'est inutile et répétitif d'après elle. Je crois qu'elle en a vécu plus de mille.

Elle me fixe à présent de ses yeux rouges, brillant dans la noirceur de la pièce.

« Cela fait mal ? »

Je comprends de suite ce dont elle veut parler.

« J'ai l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. »

Elle hoche la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle connaît la souffrance mais pas celle là. Elle n'a pas eu le temps d'aimer.

Je pense à sa mort. À la mort en générale. Le sommeil éternel. Tout oublier. Ne plus rien vivre, ne plus rien voir, ne plus souffrire.

Mes yeux se fixent dans les siens. Elle m'a plusieurs fois proposées, en riant, de la rejoindre.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, je penche la tête, lui offrant ma gorge.

Ses yeux se plissent. Elle veut être sûre. Je ferme les miens en signe d'autorisation.

Je sens qu'elle se penche. Bientôt son souffle glacé caresse mon cou. De sa voix grave et onctueuse elle me murmure :

« Ça va faire mal. »

Mais je m'en moque.

D'un coup ses canines s'enfoncent dans ma peau fragile. Mon sang coule dans sa gorge. Je le sens quitter peu à peu mon corps.

Des images surgissent dans ma tête. Elles sont de plus en plus anciennes, pleines de sang, de morts, de noir, de nuit. Ce sont ses souvenirs. Ils m'envahissent alors que je m'affaiblis. Plus mon sang me déserte plus la douleur le remplace.

Je ne suis plus que souffrance. Tout devient noir. Tout devient lourd. Mes yeux se ferment.

Je sombre.

Finalement je n'avais pas encore assez dormi.

† THE END †

* * *

**Ce texte n'aura pas de suite finallement car je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Désolée de vous décevoir.**

**La fin est ouverte, imaginez ce que vous voulez!**

**Meci pour vos reviwes !**

Bisous doux !

Zoo †


End file.
